Romantic April Fool's
by Cat Goddess 179
Summary: (Teen AU) It's April Fool's. Carrie is prank active and Lenny and the Kagami twins are already sick of it. Then Lenny has a crazy idea that will might work which will make Carrie fall for it. *wink*
1. REVENGE!

**Me: Hey guys. CG 179 here with a story called Romantic April Fools! I'm here with my cuz, PunkR0CK Rachel.**

 **Rachel: Hi guys.**

 **Me: This story was inspired by a prank by you-know-who. *points to Rachel* When I thought back of it, why not make a CarLen story inspired by the prank? With** **a bit of help from Rach.**

 **Rachel: Thanks. Now, the prank will cause some heart breaks, shock and umm...other surprises. So better be ready readers.**

 **Me: We do not own Grojband. We only own the plots and some OCs mentioned.**

 **Both: Enjoy!**

"CARE! WHAT THE HECK!" Lenny's voice shouted loudly at the Newmans' garage. He was covered in slime along with Kim and Konnie while Carrie was laughing on the floor, holding her stomach.

"You fell for that!" Carrie exclaimed while laughing.

"It's not funny Carrie!" Kim and Konnie exclaimed.

"To you but to me, it's a yes," Carrie replied between giggles.

Lenny pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. It was already April's Fools Day so Carrie was 'prank active' during that time. Sometimes it's funny, sometimes it's not. And now, it isn't. Covered in green slime wasn't what Lenny expected of Carrie's pranks.

"We're gonna go wash up," Lenny told as he and the twins went inside to wash up their hairs.

"Okay, I'm getting tired of her pranks," Kim admitted.

"Yeah, thanks to Carrie, she ruined my cheese time," Konnie told.

Then they asked to Lenny the magic words, "What are we gonna do?"

When he pulled the towel off his hair, he had a cheeky smile on his face. "I got a crazy plan that just might work," Lenny told. Then he and the twins huddled up as he filled them up about his plan. They nodded and hi-5 with each other.

They stepped out from the bathroom as Carrie was laying down on the couch. "Hey Care, we gotta go back home. My dad needs some help with the house chores," Lenny told.

"Yeah, and our mom wants us home early for dinner," Kim also told and Konnie nodded.

"Sure, see you tomorrow," Carrie said and they stepped out with smiles on their faces.

"Let the plan begin," Lenny spoke as they were out of earshot and they cheered. "Let's go make the call."

 **Me: I know it's short but bear with us, the next chap is longer.**

 **Rachel: Step one of the prank. I can't wait to read the next chap!**

 **Me: *giggles* More excited than the teddy bear 'he' gave you?**

 **Rachel: What? Of course not! Besides, let not talk about personal things here.**

 **Me: What about-!**

 **Rachel: *covers my mouth with her hand* Ehhehehe...I said stop. Bye readers! And make sure you're ready for the chap!**

 **Me: See ya.**


	2. The Plan

**Me: Hi guys, sorry it took long. We had a few troubles on our way when we were making the second chapter.**

 **Rachel: A lot of things *lays head on table* one-my mom's pregnant, two-we'll be traveling and three-Jodi broke her arm.**

 **Me: Ouch...four-we're about to have three more family members who we have to babysit when they're four or five.**

 **Both: *groans***

 **Me: Just enjoy the chap while we both rest.**

 **Both: Enjoy!**

(Lenny's P.O.V)

"Lenny, won't she be a bit tired?" Kim asked to me. "I mean, she did had a gig last night."

"Don't worry," I assured the twins. "She drinks the latte Evelyn always makes for her."

Then the sight of the house we were heading came to our view. It was pretty huge unlike mines and the others cause my friend lives there with three of her bandmates from their band, Secret Notes. We stepped on the porch and I pressed the doorbell.

"Coming!" A voice called out from the inside. Then the door was opened by Ruby, red head with ruby eyes and keyboardist and second bassist of her band. She wore a black bowler hat, a simple red string-tanktop, blue denim skirt and brown boots with her favourite gem necklace.

"Hey guys," Ruby greeted before smiling to her old friend, Kim. "Hey Kim." She opened the door and we all stepped in. "The stuff we asked for just came."

"Oh really?" Kim spoke in excitement.

"It's in the living room," Then Ruby and Kim stepped into the living room, seeing whatever stuff they ordered online.

Then Chloe, dark long haired brunette with pearly black eyes came out from the kitchen. She's the frontwoman and lead guitarist of the band. She came out in a white punk rock tanktop with black short jeans and black boots with two bracelets; one with a skull and another with engravings centering a silver gem.

"Why am I involved when the 'Bonnie and Clyde' is you and her?" Chloe asked with her arms crossed.

"We need someone's help to know if Carrie knows we're pranking her," I explained. "And you're the person we know."

"I'm feeling I'm doing more than just that," Chloe said with her left brow raised.

"Umm...yeah. We need someone to be the 'witness' who doesn't show any signs of lying," Konnie told.

"You didn't ask Meghan for that part?" Chloe suggested.

"We already did," I told. Then Konnie grabbed a chewing gum from the bowl which was on the coffee table. The wrapper had 'Mr. Mint 3x Spicy!' which is not a good sign.

Me and Chloe tried to stop her. "Konnie wait!" But it was too late. Konnie took off the wrapper and tossed it into her mouth. Then a few seconds after that, she started panting really hard and her face turned red.

"Too spicy!" Konnie exclaimed and she immediately spit it out. The chewing gum bounced off everything in the room we were in while we took cover.

Then Evelyn, the drummer, DJ and rapper with orange-yellowish hair and silver eyes and wore a white off-the-shoulder t-shirt, blue short jeans and white converse came out from the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" She spoke when the chewing gum bounced off from the floor.

"DUCK!" I shouted to her. Evelyn quickly ducked which made her ankh ornamented necklace bounced. The chewing gum missed her by an inch and hit something inside the kitchen.

Evelyn looked inside, "Don't worry. It's just a cupcake tray."

"Konnie ate one of my chewing gums and she spitted it out," Chloe told before she ate the chewing gum she took.

"Ouch," She winced. "C'mon Konnie, I'll get you some milk."

"Thanks Evelyn," Konnie spoke.

"Plus, I got some cheese cupcakes for you to try," Evelyn told her.

"Cool! Thanks Evelyn," Then they went inside the kitchen.

"Lenny, do I really have to wake up at 8am?" Danna, the girl with black hair and onyx eyes, came downstairs while stretching her arms out. She's Secret Notes' bassist, lyricist along with Chloe and backup singer. She wore a black long sleeve shirt which had a skull on it, blue short jeans and black converse with her favourite skull string bracelet.

"Evelyn, make Danna her latte!" Chloe called out.

"On it!" Evelyn called back.

"Sorry but this is the only day we don't have band practice," I told to Danna as we walked into the living room where Ruby and Kim were testing out...ball cannons?

She stretched again, "I'll let you go with this one." Then Danna glanced to Ruby and Kim. "And why did you ordered ball cannons?"

"We're gonna prank someone," Kim told and hi-5 with Ruby. "And we actually didn't order these. We borrowed it from Jade." Then Kim made a gun cock sound with the ball cannon she held.

"I think I'll borrow one of these," Chloe smiled impressively. "But later on."

"What's the plan, Lenny?" Danna asked.

"I don't know if you'll love this but..." I hesitated a bit but decided to tell her since Danna has a crush on someone. "We'll have to pretend that we have a crush on each other."

I closed my ears as Danna and Ruby shouted a 'WHAT?' with Chloe having a shock look. "Lenny, you know I'm crushing on Cody!" Danna exclaimed.

"And won't he be jealous that one of his bestfriends is with the girl he's crushing on?" Ruby added.

"That's why we had Chloe involve since Cody trusts his cousin's words," Kim explained.

"But won't Carrie 'kill' Danna?" Chloe spoke.

"That's why we also have Evelyn involve," Konnie said as she came in with Evelyn.

"Why am I involve?" Evelyn asked.

"Since you're the good-nature friend and the only one who can stop from people 'killing' others," I told.

Danna let out a sigh, "Fine, since I also want to get revenge on Carrie from last year's prank." Then took a sip of her latte Evelyn made for her.

"Just one question," Evelyn spoke. "If you and Danna are 'crushing on each other', then won't you guys have to..."

I tried to answer but nothing came out. I shrugged. "Don't know...but no kissing,"

"Good, cause I don't want to kiss in front of Cody," Danna told. "When will it be?"

"By Sunday since we have band practice," Kim told. "You wanna help us prank Nami and her group of posses?"

"We're all in!" Chloe and Konnie exclaimed.

I wanted to say no cause I don't want to get into some girl drama but...what the heck. Nami and her posses treat Secret Notes badly including Carrie so...eh. I don't mind a bit of fun.

"Where is it gonna be?" I asked.

Ruby and Kim looked at each with mischievous smiles. "We'll tell you on the way there," Kim told.

"Let's go!"

 **Me: Thank you for reading everyone! And we'll post the next chap soon cause my spirit is up!**

 **Rachel: Why? Cause your boyfriend's staying with you?**

 **Me: Shut up!**

 **Rachel: *mimic my voice* Ken, thanks for taking care of me. I love you...*makes kissing noises***

 **Me: Shut up Rachel!**

 **Rachel: He's one of the reasons that keeps her writing spirit up. So readers, thank her boyfriend.**

 **Me: Later everyone. CG 179**

 **Rachel: And PunkR0CK Rachel**

 **Both: OUT!**


End file.
